Stuck In A World Of Dragons
by Justg0ttawrite
Summary: Melody Drachen, a girl from Seattle, is a bitter young thing. She hates everything, but mainly those dragons that haunt her dreams constantly. But one day as she gets ready for work, a strange orb appears in her house, moving and making odd noises...
1. Chapter 1

"Dragons... what foul creatures! Eating peoples cattle... destroying peoples livelihoods! I'm so happy to live in a world where there's no such thing as a dragon, but those darn vicious creatures won't leave me alone in my dreams!" I paused a moment to look in the mirror, my brown hair tied back into a ponytail and my brown eyes as fierce as ever. "Well Melody Drachen here's to another boring day in your sorry excuse of a life. All twenty-four years of it, stuck here in this sorry excuse of a city known as Seattle."

I stood, ready to grab my keys and purse and to rush out the door off to work, when a noise caught my attention. As I Walked towards the source of the noise, which was my front door, I wondered what could be making such a racket.

A small orb twitched on the ground, looking as if was about to break open. I moved towards it slowly, grabbing a umbrella, and I poked it.

It rolled back a bit and tapped the door, not noticing the movement. I cautiously picked it up, and walked back towards my kitchen, wondering what this strange thing was. I grabbed my cell phone from my pocket, never allowing my eyes to leave the strange orb for more than a second, and dialed my brother's phone number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Hello William,"

"Mel? Is that you?"

"Yes, and I have a question for you,"

"What?" He whined. "You woke me up!!!"

"You'll get over it! Now, did you send me a present? I have this weird... orb, and it's moving around and making noises. And you are the only one who'd send me such a present,"

"Well I didn't send it. Why would I? Your birthday was last month, and it's five months before Christmas!"

"Why so bitter brother?"

"Bitter? _Bitter?!_ Look who's talking Melody! You're nothing **_but_** bitter! Why are you bitter? You had a good childhood! And you wonder why you aren't married!"

"You have no room to speak William." The orb began to crack.

"I have plenty of room to speak! You sit around and mope all day. Do you even **KNOW** how mom worries about you?!"

"This isn't what I called to talk to you about."

"No it's not, but you need to talk to someone about it!"

"William, why don't you just hang up? Leave me to mope about in the library all day."

"Go, I don't need to talk to someone so bitter this early in the day."

"Fine. _Good Bye_!"

"B-"

Before Will could finish, a small, lizard like creature with wings, flopped out of the, what I realized was at last, egg shell, looked at me, and a bright light hit me, knocking me unconscious.

But I had a terrible feeling that I wasn't in Seattle anymore.


	2. A Dragon's Meeting Interrupted

My eyes opened slowly, but I closed them immediately for the sun was shining in them. I moaned and sat up, not really aware of much that was around me, besides that bright sun of course. 

I tried to reach behind me to rub my sore back, but my arm wouldn't stretch that far. "What's going on?" I muttered.

"We'd love an explanation."

I jumped back, searching for the source of the voice. "Who are you?!"

A large, older dragon colored much like the earth, stepped forward, letting out a whole stream of noises, until he asked, "And what are you called?"

"I asked first!"

"And I told you, now what is your name?"

"You mean all those odd sounds is your _name_?"

"Yes, and yours?"

"Melody, a perfectly normal _human_ name, thank you!"

"A dragon with a human's name?"

"I am not a dragon! How dare you call me one of those hideous beasts!"

"Young one, you have four legs, two wings, and a tail. You are a dragon,"

I looked behind me, seeing two wings, I looked down at my hands- now paws- and I turned around, watching a tail follow me. "Oh no! No, no, no! This can't be happening!"

"Melody, was that your name? Yes, what are you talking about? We are having a dragon gathering, and you fall right into the middle of it. We should be asking _you_ the questions,"

I looked about, seeing that hundreds of pairs of eyes were watching my strange behavior. "I'm not a dragon! I'm a human!"

"_Sure_, and I'm a beautiful butterfly!"

The older dragon let out another stream of odd sounds, "don't make fun of her. She obviously is lost and confused. What land do you come from young one?"

"I come from Seattle! Washington! On earth! And I'm human!"

"Calm down young one, you obviously hit your head when you landed."

"Stop calling me young one you old fool! I have a name!"

The other dragons gasped.

He stared at me for a long moment, then burst out laughing. "My goodness, you do have a fiery tongue, don't you?"

I sat, like a human, and crossed my arms, almost falling over. "Well, according to my brother, I'm bitter. Now will someone tell me why I'm one of you... hideous creatures?!"

"Well, first of all, you need to be able to talk to us. Try saying my name,"

"How can I, when I don't know it?!"

"All right, then you can call me the Old One. Now, you say you are a human? If so, then why do you have a tail? Scales? Claws? Wings?"

"I-I don't know! If I did, then why would I be asking what's going on?!"

"In this... 'Seattle' you keep speaking of, you may have been human, but here, obviously, you are a dragon. So you're probably here for a reason. And you certainly act like a young dragon,"

"I'll take that as an insult, thank you very much!"

"Why? We dragons are peaceful creatures that only want to survive, but as of late a knight has been making that pretty hard on us."

"Well then maybe he will help me!"

"He'll kill you as soon as he sees you. He's a dragon slayer,"

I continued to glare at the Old One. "Good. Better to rid this world of dragons than to have them flying about destroying peoples lives!"

A young dragon leapt forward and pinned me to the ground. "How _dare_ you say such a thing! Why do you hate your own kind so much?!"

I struggled to free myself, but I wasn't able to move very much. "Because you all haunt my dreams on a nightly basis, keeping me from getting a good nights sleep! That's why! So just back off sparky!"

"Enough!" The Old One roared. "Young Wing, step back, let the new comer sit up."

He growled at my face then backed away.

"You better watch your back, you little-"

"Melody, are you in a place to be making threats?"

My glaring eyes shifted to the Old One, and I didn't answer.

"Now, you say we've visited you in your dreams?"

I nodded.

The Old One looked to the sky for a moment then nodded. "I remember hearing about this... Dragons! Listen, who here remembers the tales of old?"

None spoke.

"Who cares?!" I growled, my tail whipping about. "I would like to get back to my normal body, thank you!"

"Melody, have you ever felt... out of place? In your old world,"

"Like what? I was a dragon trapped in a humans body?!"

"Exactly,"

"Why would you care if I did or didn't?!"

"Because, young Melody, a dragon of a different world and song was said to have left this world. And she was supposed to return at our time of need, as you have. Now tell me young one, isn't your name a part of a song?"


	3. The Great Song Dragon

**A/N: Hey everyone! Glad you all are liking this story so much! This thought has been bouncing around my head for _months_, but since I've been busy writing my own books, I haven't had a chance to fully explore this idea. The funny thing is, this is quite a bit of a challenge for me, writing from such a bitter characters point of view. In most cases my characters are fairly happy, but when the idea of a bitter girl who hates dragons being turned into the very creature she hates I couldn't resist. Anyways, thanks for reading! And as usual, I do not own the world in which these characters live. So far I just own the names of the characters!**

I stared at the Old One. "Well...yes, but-"

"But what? You say you are of a different world, your name is of a song. Doesn't that point directly to you?"

"Look _Old One_, I'm special, but not _that_ special!" Smoke billowed from my nostrils. "And if I even had the chance I wouldn't help you horrible creatures! You've haunted me for as long as I can remember, why _should_ I help you?"

"Because of the _Tales of Old_,"

"_'Tales of Old'_?" I asked furiously. "Why should I care about some old legends an old buzzard tells me?!"

"When you were young, did you meet an author at the library where you work?"

"Well of course I did! She inspired me to work there and to work on my books! And- wait a second! How did _you_ know that?!"

He smiled. "If you'll just listen to me I'll explain."

I sat down again, the smoke beginning to slow down. "Fine, but if I hear one bit of nonsense, I'm out of here. I'll try and get back to my world."

The Old One nodded. "Very good. Well, every dragon in this wonderful world of ours knows of one legend. Which, of course, is if we help the humans, we will join our ancestors above us, to watch future generations of dragons. But in the Tales of Old, it was said there was one dragon who would help us instead, and she would be allowed to join our ancestors as well. According to the tales she was to interrupt an important meeting, and be as fiery as a hatchling. She was to of an odd color, as you are,"

I took a moment to look at my scales, which were all kinds of colors, but they were mainly a beautiful blue, which no other dragon had that I could see. I could only see the same earthy colors as the Old One had.

"And be of a different world, having had met an author who will have given her clues as to what she was to do in this world." He smiled at me, an odd thing of a dragon I thought, then he looked to the skies. "Everything seems to be set in motion. It was also said that she will have a distraction of the heart, what that means I don't know. And it is up to the Song Dragon, as she's called, to decide whether she will listen to her heart, or help save our world."

I stuck my nose in the air. "Well, right now my heart is telling me to leave this dreadful place and get home! And I'm going to follow it!"

The Old One shook his head. "This is your world. You're in your true form young one. Great Song Dragon,"

"Don't call me that! And this is not my world! Why can't you understand that?!"

"I understand what you're head is saying, but I also think your heart is telling you to stay here. That this is the happiest you've been for as long as you can remember,"

I glared at the Old One again, since he had guessed right.

"Doesn't your heart feel whole now?"

"Well..."

"See! You are in your world!"

I looked around at the other dragons staring at me. "I don't think so,"

He laughed. "Song Dragon, Melody... what is it you could never find your old world?"

"I believe that is my business and no one else's,"

"You couldn't fall in love, am I right?"

My eyes glared at him again. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because the Song Dragon was said to have not been able to fall in love with any human in her old world, but was to fall in love with a young dragon here... and she was to have a beautiful singing voice."

"Why do you care about my heart? Who cares if I sing or not?"

"We dragons love to sing. You know, deep in your heart, that you've always been a dragon. You just need time to accept it. And you have nothing, but time while you're here. I will teach you while you are here, and the others will teach you basic things, such as fire breathing, ice breathing and flying. We are meeting for one month, today was our first meeting. You begin your training tomorrow, but for now..." The Old One let out a stream of noises once more. ",you will help the Song D- I mean- Melody, find a place to sleep and find her some food. Melody, you can call her Singing Fang." He smiled and leaned closer to me. "She loves to sing, maybe she can teach you some of our traditional songs."

A young dragon, who looked to be around my age, for all I knew, stepped forward, smiling. She had the same earthy colored scales as the Old One. "Follow me, I'll show you the best place." She turned away and began walking through the trees.

I grudgingly followed, though I was excited to finally be away from all those eyes watching my every move. "What do we sleep on? Obviously we're not capable of making pillows, so does that mean grass and rocks?"

"Not rocks!" Singing Fang giggled. "Never rocks! Just the softest grasses and mosses."

"What about bugs?!"

"Ah, they don't bother us." Her smiling face brightened. "Not many things bother us. Excepted that blasted knight! You'd think we'd done something to offend him! We haven't stolen _that_ many cattle!"

"But you've stolen!" I snapped.

"My, you certainly a grumpy little one aren't you?"

I snarled, showing my teeth. "I've become the very creature that I loathe, so why shouldn't I be?"

Singing Fang giggled again. "Aw, you're just trying to be tough, but deep inside you just want a friend. I'd be happy to be a friend of yours, and try to find that dragon you're supposed to meet. Practically every dragon of our kind is here for the meeting. Maybe you'll find him,"

"Not like I want to!" I growled, looking around the area where she stopped, ignoring the annoying thought of want that tickled my scales.

"You want to, you just won't admit it." She shrugged, as she wandered around the field, stopping every once in a while to poke the ground. "It'll obviously just take you time. Well, here's the best place I can find around here. It's the softest moss in all the forest. You should rest now, you've had a long journey,"

"Whatever," I grumbled, curling up and covering my nose with my tail.

"Rest well Song Dragon,"

I growled on last time as she turned around and padded away, covering my head with a wing and closing my eyes. "I'll rest better knowing this living nightmare has ended." And with that, I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Hey guys! I know you are all anxiously waiting for the next chapter and have been for awhile. Heck, I wouldn't blame you if you've given up on me! I'm really sorry for the delay! I've been really sick and have been buried alive in homework. I got really sick in January (I almost died, but luckily they got me re-hydrated just in time, darn food poisoning) and my health has just been really bad since then. School ends on June 19th, however, and I have my first marching band practice on the 20th and then I am free until the middle of July for two days.

SO EXPECT MUCH ANTICIPATED UPDATES!

I plan on finishing this Fanfiction over the summer, so it should be done by... early August, since Band starts taking over my life again mid August.

Again I apologize and hope to update soon! Thank you to everyone who's watched for the next chapter and reviewed! It's much appreciated! I promise to make the story as exciting as possible!

Signed, Justg0ttawrite


	5. A Foul Morning For ME!

My wings spread wide and the air whooshed past my head. A smile graced my lips as the moon beat down on my scales and the stars turned them iridescent.  
"Song Dragon"  
I looked to my right where an elderly dragon flew alongside me.  
"You must meet the knight, convince him to leave the mighty dragons alone and to help repair the damage he has done"  
I nodded.  
"Good luck"  
"Melody"  
I jumped up, my wings raised up behind me in surprise and bared my teeth.  
"It's just me! Relax you sour scale!" Her scales glistened in the morning sun.  
I glared at Singing Fang.  
She grinned at me and pushed some raw meat towards me. "First lesson, breatihing fire"  
"Why should I care"  
"You'd rather eat this raw? Okay, that's fine, good for you even"  
I growled. "Fine! Teach me"  
She chuckled. "Can you feel that flap at the back of your throat"  
I moved the muscles around and nodded.  
"Move it down to get ice, up for fire and leave it be to swallow. Can you do that"  
Again I nodded, lifting it up. It was a very strange sensation.  
"Now, slowly breathe out at the meat"  
I gently parted my lips and breathed out, and let the oddly colored fire tickle the meat.  
"That looks good, check it"  
I stopped my breath and took a small bite and nodded, wrinkling my nose.  
"We prefer raw meat, it seems your taste has changed with your scales. Good for you to know for future reference"  
I growled and nodded curtly.  
She chuckled. "Once you're done eating we'll get you to the first bit of your lessons"  
I ignored her and just kept eating.  
"Why are you so bitter"  
I growled, but sighed. "I've had nothing good in my life, nothing I liked. Not even my job. I really just had it to pay for bills so I could live by myself. I don't like others too much, they are too annoying and bothersome. I prefer to be left with my studies rather than deal with the idiocy of today's world"  
Singing Fang rumbled with laughter. "So bitter! I can't imagine being like you"  
"It's better then being stuck talking to people and creatures like you!" I snapped.  
She laughed harder.  
"you really find me entertaining"  
"Interesting, actually. I can't imagine being so bitter! Hating the world! It's filled with so many wonderful things! Waterfalls, creatures, streams, river's, birds songs," She began singing in a series of growls and grunts.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Do you sing"  
"If I feel like it"  
"May I hear"  
"I don't feel like it"  
She shrugged. "Very well, let's get going then"  
I growled to myself and followed. "Like I have a choice"  
We stalked in silence- well, on my part, Singing Fang wouldn't stop humming and singing along with birds.  
"Good morning, Melody"  
I glared at the Old One.  
He chuckled. "Still so grumpy, maybe some work will make you feel better. Today you will be learning to breathe fire and ice with Frozen Scale."


End file.
